The search for sanity
by Natta
Summary: Rating for chapter 3. When the male members of andromeda start acting weird Beka Trance and Rommie has to take matters in their own hands
1. Negotiations

The search for sanity  
  
By Natta  
  
Summary: When all the male members of Andromeda are drugged to act strangely, Rommie, Beka and Trance has to take matters in their own hands and get their sanity back. Set in the beginning of the second season.  
  
Disclaimer: I wouldn't claim that I owned them. The series wouldn't be as good if I did.  
  
Rommie had a hard time seeing anything through the small holes of the Seka. It was a traditional thing for women to wear on the Mandera homeworld. She hated it already, but didn't take it off for Dylan's sake. She didn't want him to get into anymore trouble, getting ambassador Kylin to understand how great things would get if they joined the commonwealth had been really hard, but he finally seemed to soften a bit. Rommie smiled under the thick garments when she thought back to when an uncertain Dylan was going to tell them about the tradition.  
  
'Um, you know this Mandera homeworld we're going to,' he had said extremely carefully after asking the three of them to join him in his office/quarters. Rommie's android memory recalled everything perfectly. He had looked as if he'd rather be light-years away, and maybe even a little frightened.  
  
'Well.' he didn't really know how to say it.  
  
'Spit it out,' Beka had said, 'We don't have all day.' Dylan had made a silent prayer and then looked at them pleadingly, more helpless than Rommie had ever seen him before.  
  
'Well they have this tradition that all women needs to wear a Seka. It's a garment that covers up your whole body and leaves a hole only for your eyes. Rommie had raised an eyebrow and even Trance looked a bit taken aback.  
  
'I suppose that's okay,' the purple girl had said and smiled, maybe a little forced but still a smile. Rommie of course didn't object, she'd never do that to anything Dylan told her.  
  
'Never,' Beka had said. No one was really surprised. She even refused to wear a dress or a skirt, it was highly unbelievable that she'd ever put on something like a Seka.  
  
'Please Beka,' said Dylan. 'It's not that bad, and it's only for a few hours.'  
  
'I won't do it,' she said and Rommie saw in her face that she wouldn't change her mind on this one. 'You can leave me behind or I'll take the Maru somewhere. But I'm not wearing that.' Dylan sighed.  
  
'You can't go away. They demand that all the crew are present.' Beka frowned. Rommie had followed the conversation/argument very closely, she had a big interest in how humans behaved.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'They seem paranoid, and I don't want to risk an important member. I think they're afraid that we'll plan an infiltration or something.' Beka had snorted and looked away.  
  
'Well, I'll come then.'  
  
'And you'll wear the Seka?' Dylan looked hopeful.  
  
'Most certainly not!' had Beka said and stormed out of the room, mumbling something about "supporting oppression of women".  
  
Rommie shook her head and smiled a bit at the memory, it had been interesting (and though she'd never admit it, a bit amusing) to watch. She looked over at Beka, who sat between her and the covered-up Trance, and wondered if she had any regrets about her decision. All the Mandera's in the room stared at her with despise, and she seemed a bit troubled. She wouldn't turn down her gaze though, to Beka that would be like a defeat, so her blue-green gaze was staring them out. Trance looked as if she was about to fall asleep, from what Rommie could see, at least. Her eyes were half- closed and the tail that came out from a hole in the Seka hung limply down to the floor. The ambassador suddenly rose and looked happy.  
  
'Well captain, I'm glad we could come to an agreement. I hope our cooperation will work well.' Beka snorted loudly and the ambassador looked slightly disturbed but pretended not to hear.  
  
'You are now welcome to have a little party with me before you go back to your ship.'  
  
'Um, well actually,' started Dylan but the ambassador interrupted.  
  
'I insist. Your women can wait here in the mean time, it won't be long.' Dylan shrugged and raised an eyebrow to "his women" before he left. Tyr just looked utterly bored and didn't look at anyone when he left. Rev looked like Rev always looked and Harper seemed far from his happy self. When they all had left Rommie was going to take off her Seka, but saw two guards remain at the door. She sighed and dejected fell back in her chair. This was going to be a long evening.  
  
Dylan was standing at the window, looking out at the Andromeda that stood outside. He was mostly just waiting until they could leave and the others looked as if they thought the same. The Mandera seemed to enjoy themselves though, especially ambassador Kylin who apparently was very happy about being a part of the new commonwealth.  
  
'Would you like another one of these sir?' a covered-up women asked. Her garments were even worse than the Sekas Rommie and Trance wore. The holes in front of her eyes were smaller and covered with several transparent fabrics. The garment also looked at least twice as thick and when she held out the plate toward him he saw she wore thick gloves. Altogether, it had to be unbearably hot in the already warm room. He shook his head and smiled at her. When she turned away, his smile disappeared and he felt very troubled. Suddenly, he began to understand Beka's refusal to wear the Seka. This wasn't only a matter of clothes, the women here were clearly thought less of than dogs, or even insects!  
  
'Come on captain Hunt and join us for a toast,' said a smiling ambassador Kylin and Dylan tried to hide what he thought. Tyr, Harper and Rev had already been served a glass each and the ambassador first gave him one and then took the last one himself. He raised his glass and the others followed his example.  
  
'To the commonwealth,' he said and everyone took a sip. Dylan was startled by the taste of it, it didn't taste as anything he had ever tried before. Not that it wasn't good, actually it was very good, but it had something in it that felt strange. He shrugged it off and though that it was just him who wasn't used to the tastes of this species. He approached the ambassador.  
  
'I'm terribly sorry, but I think it's time for us to leave.' The ambassador looked surprised.  
  
'Already? Can't you at least stay and finish those drinks? It's one of our specialities.' Dylan decided to humour him, so he quickly finished it and the others did the same. Just as they were going to leave, he felt dizzy and the world started spinning. He started falling backwards but someone caught him.  
  
'Don't worry,' a voice whispered in his ear. 'Everything will be just fine. Finer...than it ever was.' 


	2. Starting stupid humiliation

The search for sanity  
  
By Natta  
  
Summary: When all the male members of Andromeda are drugged to act strangely, Rommie, Beka and Trance has to take matters in their own hands and get their sanity back. Set in the beginning/middle of season 2 before Rev leaves.  
  
Disclaimer: Let's see...I own them...I don't...I own them...I don't... I own them...I don't. Nope. I don't.  
  
Trance had fallen asleep in her chair when the others came back. She woke with a start and smiled towards them (although they couldn't see it). Beka stopped her staring-game with one of the guards and Rommie simply turned her head. But the moment they entered, Trance could feel something was wrong.  
  
'They are your women,' Kylin whispered in Tyr's ear. 'Look at her,' he nodded towards Beka, 'She's not wearing a Seka.'  
  
Trance saw Tyr step up to Beka who immediately rose from her chair and backed a few steps at the strange look in his eyes. What he did next made Trance scream right out in fear and surprise. He lifted his hand and punched her face hard. Beka fell to the floor and didn't move.  
  
'What are...you doing?' Trance stuttered while staring at Tyr as if she thought she was having a nightmare. Harper quickly moved forward and looked her sternly in the eyes.  
  
'You shall be quiet.' Dylan nodded to Tyr who lifted Beka's unconscious form up from the floor and left the room, followed by Harper who had a tight hold on Trance's tail, Dylan who held onto a seemingly calm Rommie who didn't try to fight him off and last of all Rev.  
  
****  
  
'And don't you dare try to escape,' was the last thing they heard Dylan say before slamming the door shut. The room was almost completely dark, save one light in a corner. Trance and Rommie ripped off their Seka's.  
  
'Beka? Hello?' Trance shook her gently and it had effect. Her friend coughed a bit and groggily opened her eyes. Her hand went to her head as she tried to sit up.  
  
'Gee,' she muttered, 'Who threw a rock on my head?' She moaned louder as she stood on her legs. 'Or a mountain.'  
  
'Try to sit down,' said Trance and Beka slumped down on the floor again.  
  
'That ambassador,' mused Rommie. 'He must've done something to them.'  
  
'Yes,' Trance agreed, 'It seemed like they were all drugged, their eyes...well when Harper talked to me, it was as if he just looked on the wall behind me, as if he didn't see me.'  
  
'It was the same with Tyr just before he hit me,' said Beka, 'but doesn't the Mandera do that to the women too?' Trance shook her head.  
  
'No, they don't. They look at them with despise as if they're not worth anything, but they do look at them. I think they are drugged to act like Mandera, but it did something to their eyes too.'  
  
'Maybe they are blind,' Beka proposed but Rommie shook her head.  
  
'No,' she said, 'they're not blind. They do look at us when we talk to them, but the drugs make their eyes look strange.'  
  
'A bit like flash,' Beka mumbled, shivering at the memory.  
  
'Yes, it's actually a lot like flash, as they're both mind-altering drugs that makes you go...a bit mad.' She paused. 'No offence.'  
  
'Talking about it,' said Trance. 'Beka, your father was...addicted to drugs,' Rommie looked surprised (A/N I don't think Rommie knew but I'm not sure) but didn't say anything. 'If they really are um, high,' Trance continued, 'do you have any idea on what to do? I mean, what did you do when your father was like that?'  
  
'Well,' Beka started slowly, 'when I was little I'd normally just hide away until he was normal again, but when I got older, me and Rafe could get him inside a room and lock it if we worked together.'  
  
'Maybe that's what we need to do,' said Rommie suddenly after a few moments of silence.  
  
'But how?' asked Trance. 'there's only three of us and they are five. Sure you could fight them better as you're an android but they've got the forcelances.'  
  
'We'll just have to surprise them, prepare an ambush,' said Rommie with her eyes gleaming in a way they never had seen before.  
  
'Yes,' Beka continued, 'let's pretend we think this is completely normal, let's wear the stupid Seka's and do what they tell us to do and then overwhelm them when they least suspect anything.' Just when she had said that, they heard footsteps at the door. Trance and Rommie quickly put on their Seka's again and all three women stood up. Dylan, Tyr and Harper entered. Rev was nowhere to be seen. Harper was carrying a heap of fabric that could be clothes, probably additions to the Seka's.  
  
'Your clothing is incomplete,' said Dylan and started walking in front of them. 'Especially yours,' he said and looked at Beka with unhidden despise. 'You will now be presented with more appropriate garments. Harper dropped the pile on the floor and started to give out, or rather simply throw the different pieces of clothing on them. They all received another, thinner Seka, coloured transparent fabrics to keep over their eyes and thick gloves. Beka also had the thick Seka and Trance was told to keep that "weird purple tail-thing" inside her Seka. They all put it on and when they were finished, they all looked like Mandera women.  
  
'Good,' said Dylan when he satisfied looked at the three of them. 'You can now start your duties.'  
  
****  
  
'Cleaning the ship, can you believe it?' Rommie muttered. 'Hell, I'm actually cleaning myself!'  
  
'Well, at least you don't have to serve them drinks and then stand there and be a nice quiet girl in case they need something else,' Beka answered. She was on her way to command to serve them some Mandera speciality. She had carefully checked so there were no drugs in it first and now she was on her way to command. She bumped into a wall on the way there and cursed the limited vision under her breath. Then she carefully checked so the drinks had not been spilled out, but they seemed okay to her.  
  
'You! Hurry up!' She saw Tyr standing a few meters away, so she half-ran up to him and handed him one of the drinks. Then she went to the others and gave them one each.  
  
'Just go and stand over there,' said Dylan impatiently. He sat in the pilot's chair and seemed to be the "new pilot".  
  
'I hope we can come up with a plan soon,' Beka thought, 'Because I'm not sure I can do this for much longer.'  
  
TBC 


	3. The darker side, R

The search for sanity  
  
By Natta  
  
Summary: When all the male members of Andromeda are drugged to act strangely, Rommie, Beka and Trance has to take matters in their own hands and get their sanity back. Set in the beginning of the second season. I'm a Beka/Tyr shipper so don't blame me for this chapter, blame.someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda is owned? Well, since I only accidently used the same names and everything for this fic I don't have to write anthing here. Okay, so someone else than me owns Andromeda and I only own my sick brain. Life sucks.  
  
Warning! This is a R-rated chapter for rape and violence. If this is not your cup of tea, skip to the next chapter that is a PG-13 version of this one. Now consider yourself warned!  
  
'You,' said Tyr and quickly turned around. Beka almost didn't hear him, she had actually nearly fallen asleep by just standing there for hours. She almost envied Trance and Rommie who had cleaning duty. At least they could talk to each other, she wasn't even allowed to move. She had tried to listen to their conversation to entertain herself a little, but found that she had a hard time not to giggle so she stopped. Now her head quickly turned towards Tyr. She didn't think it was "her place" to answer him so she just looked at him to show she had heard what he said.  
  
'Come with me,' he said and left command without looking at her. Beka just shrugged and followed him as no one else seemed to mind. She found it was hard to keep up with him but figured he probably wanted her to walk behind him anyway. On the way through the corridors they met Rommie and Trance who was still cleaning the walls and floor. When they saw Tyr they stopped talking to each other and concentrated on their task. When Beka passed them they glanced at her questionly through the Seka, and she shrugged towards them. She had no idea what was going on. When they had turned around a corner, Trance looked at Rommie.  
  
'Where do you think they were going?' she asked. Rommie shrugged.  
  
'Probably somewhere so she could wash his clothes or lick his feet clean or something,' she said with her voice filled with sarcasm.  
  
'Well, it's hardly anything dangerous,' said Trance but her voice didn't sound completely sure. There was a few quiet moments when they were only cleaning, Rommie hard and irritated and Trance more thoughtfully and quiet. Finally, Rommie threw her rag on the floor.  
  
'It's just no use!' she exclaimed. 'This is going to take a million years! I'm just too big to be cleaned like this, with rags! And if we really should clean the whole ship with rags, we'd need to be at least.' she thought for a moment. 'A few thousand people!' She looked to Trance to get support but the purple girl didn't seem to be listening.  
  
'Yeah. Rommie, I'm a bit worried. Could you locate them, I'd feel much better if I knew where she was.'  
  
'Trance, why do you worry? He's just going to get her to clean or something.' Trance shook her head.  
  
'Well, I can't explain it, I just feel bad about it. Please, can't you just check?' Rommie rolled her eyes, but closed them and when she opened them again, she had a frown on her face (Well, Trance couldn't see that of course) and her eyes looked confused.  
  
'In Tyr's quarters.' She shook her head. 'Well, that room is bound to get as dirty as the rest of the ship.' She was quiet for a moment.  
  
'Although I suppose I could send my AI to check what's going on.' Trance looked happy, but it faded when Rommie shook her head.  
  
'No I can't. They seem to have done something with her. I can't access her. I suppose we can fix that when everything's back to normal.' Trance nodded and tried to tell her brain that everything wold be okay. Nothing bad was going to happen to Beka.  
  
'There is only one chance to 93 that what happens to Beka would be something really bad.' She swallowed. But what about those feelings she had?  
  
****  
  
Beka slowly walked into Tyr's quarters. She had been here before, when he had offered her dinner and then bluntly stated that he could never have a relationship with a human woman. The statement had saddened her more than she had shown him. She shook her head slightly and focused on the Tyr in front of her now. He circled her and stood on the other side of her, so that he was closer to the door. She frowned, not really sure what it was he wanted her to do. He took a step closer to her and for a moment, she thought he looked like the normal Tyr again.  
  
'Take off the Seka, he said.' Beka's eyes grew wide with joy and disbelief. She threw the Seka off.  
  
'Tyr, you're back to normal! How long do you think it will take for the others?' Her happiness was quickly cut off when he slapped her face hard.  
  
'Be quiet,' he yelled.  
  
'Okay,' Beka thought. 'He's not back to normal.' Tyr was watching her closely from her blonde hair, down to her blue-green eyes, the full lips, breasts, her slender waist all the way down to the black military boots. She wouldn't mind him just looking at her, he had done that many times before when he though she wasn't watching, but she didn't like the way his eyes looked when he did it. She didn't dare to say something though as he apparently was still in his drugged state.  
  
'Okay,' he said after a little while. 'Take off the rest.' Her eyes widened and she took a step back, slowly shaking her head.'  
  
'No,' she half-whispered. 'This isn't happening.' Tyr looked angry.  
  
'Didn't you hear what I said? Remove your clothing!' She stepped away from him, all the time shaking her head. Tears were forming in her eyes and running down her cheek. She was very afraid of what was to come. Enraged, Tyr took some quick steps up to her and despite her attempts to get away, he hit her face hard so she fell down on the floor. Blood was trickling from her lip and she tried to get up, but he was too quick. He grabbed her hair and dragged her up. Her eyes, shining with fear stared right into his brown eyes that clearly showed he wasn't Tyr. That sight of her eyes staring into his like that was something he'd never forget in his whole life, despite his futile attempts. He let go of her hair and gave her another blow in the face that sent her backwards, causing her head to hit a table hard and a heap of books fell down on her. She desperatly tried to use her fighting skills, but he had already got an upper hand.  
  
'Please Tyr,' she whispered. 'You're going to regret this. Please don't.' But that only seemed to make him even more enraged.  
  
'You're not going to tell me what to do!' he screamed and pulled her up from the floor. He pushed her so she went right into a wall and hit it hard. She heard a cracking sound and felt an intense pain shooting up in her left arm. She sank down on the floor, not able to try and fight him anymore.  
  
'Good lord,' she whimpered. 'Help me, please.' Tyr went over to her and pulled her up, surprisingly enough more gently this time.  
  
'There,' he said. 'I think you've learned your lesson. Now, you've lost the priviliege of taking off the clothes on your own, so I'll do it for you.' He was quick and soon her clothes lay in a heap on the floor and Beka's shivering body was completely naked. Tyr pressed his lips against her's in a hard kiss and forced in his tounge, nearly choking her. When he took it out, she decided for one last try.  
  
'Help!' she screamed the loudest she could even though she knew no one would come.  
  
****  
  
'Help!' Trance and Rommie heard the call and were immediately at their feet.  
  
'That was Beka,' Trance stated, her voice shivering. Rommie, we've got to do something.  
  
'Yes,' Rommie agreed. 'Come on!' They ran together all the way to Tyr's quarters where they stopped outside. The doors didn't open.  
  
'I'll see if I can open them manually,' said Rommie and started her attempts to override the codes. Trance tried to pull the doors open, desperatly.  
  
****  
  
Beka stopped breating. Rommie and Trance were outside! Maybe they could help her.  
  
'Rommie! Tra-' a large hand over her mouth prevented her from saying anything else.  
  
'You stay here,' said Tyr. 'If you even move, I'm going to beat you up so hard you wish you were never born, is that clear?' Beka only dared to nod. Tyr turned towards the door.  
  
****  
  
When they heard the hiss of doors opening, both Rommie and Trance's hearts took a leap, but they sank again when they saw the large man in the opening. The doors were so slightly opened, he covered it all up, so they couldn't see Beka in there.  
  
'You two are to return to cleaning, or I'll give you a worse treatment than she had, is that clear?' He didn't wait for them to answer. 'I'd do it anyway really, but I just have more important business to tend to.' The doors closed and Rommie and Trance looked at each other.  
  
'Something really bad is going to happen,' Trance said in a small voice, 'and there's nothing we can do.'  
  
****  
  
Beka had heard Tyr's "conversation" with her friends and now he was walking back to her.  
  
'Silly girl,' he said and took her hand in a gesture of false gentleness. She winced in pain, it was the hand she had hurt and by the look in his face, he was fully aware of that.  
  
'What did you think would happen,' he continued. I have a forcelance in my belt, you could never take me down. And even if you could, Dylan would know and you would be gravely punished. Don't you understand it's better to co- operate with me now?' Beka didn't answer, she just looked at him, her eyes still shining with fear but now also acceptance. She knew what was going to happen to her, and she also knew there was nothing she could do about it. Tyr took a step away and started to undress. Beka looked in another direction, not wanting to see, it would be easier to pretend that it wasn't really happening if she didn't look.  
  
'Please, this would be a very good time to wake up,' she thought, clenching her eyes shut. But right then, Tyr scooped her up in his arms and started to carry her toward the bed. That had happened to her before with other guys, but they had looked down at her lovingly or at least passionatly. Not like Tyr who was just looking straight forward as if he was carrying an unconscious person or something. He flung her down on the bed, not caring about taking away the covers. Then he got up himself, and she felt his erection touch her leg. She didn't try to get away or something, she just lay there, staring at the ceiling, accepting her fate. She didn't see him, so it came as a shock when he rammed into her completely dry entrance, and she screamed out loud. When the first jolt of pain had faded, he started to move inside of her. She whimpered quietly and turned her head to the side, looking anywhere but on him.  
  
'This must be the worst thing that's ever happened to me,' she thought. 'This has absolutely no likeness to sex at all. I can't believe I actually used to enjoy this.' Beka felt a large hand squeezing painfully hard at one of her breasts and she gave a small cry. Then she felt his mouth placing kisses all the way up her neck and she could help the tingling feeling in her belly, despite the unbearable pain in her lower parts. She had to admit, she had wanted this. Or, not this exactly, but she had wanted Tyr.  
  
'Tyr,' she thought, 'this isn't Tyr. If he remembers this, he's going to have a really hard time getting over it, even if it isn't his fault.' She turned her head up, failing to hide the pain in her face.  
  
'Tyr,' she stuttered and took a deep breath. 'I know this isn't you,' she stuttered through he jolts of pain in her vagina, 'and I want you to know that even in this moment I don't blame you.'  
  
'Shut up,' he answered and kissed her hard on the lips again. This time she willingly let his tounge in, hoping he'd be more gentle if she did. Finally, she could feel him building up to an orgasm and with a scream, he climaxed inside of her. He pulled out his cock right after and rolled over next to her. They were both panting heavily. And now, when it was all over, Beka fainted.  
  
****  
  
Rommie and Trance could hardly clean anymore, they were too worried about their friend. Suddenly, they saw her stumbling towards them. She was wearing the Seka, so they couldn't see her all that well, but Trance rushed up to her and embraced her. Beka fell to her knees and Trance followed. She was clearly weeping and she flinched when Trance touched her arm.  
  
'Come on,' said Trance softly. 'Let's go to the med bay.' Beka and Rommie followed her to her working place. Well there, Trance told Beka to take off her Seka and so did she and Rommie. When Beka's was off, Trance gasped when she saw her friend's face. It was covered in bruises and where her lip was split, blood was still trickling down.  
  
'Does it hurt really much?' Trance said with sympathy.  
  
'Well,' Beka answered in a weak voice they didn't recognise, 'I had a blow on the head, but my arm's defenitly the worst.'  
  
'Yes,' Trance stated as she examined it, 'it's broken.' She went over to a table and fetched some white bandage that she carefully wrapped around Beka's arm and then around her neck in a mitella.  
  
'There,' she said. 'It'll have to do for now, we are a bit short of time.' Beka nodded, but her gaze was still turned down and tears shone in her eyes.  
  
'Beka,' said Trance, 'what happened there was worse than it looks, wasn't it?' Beka could barely nod, if she spoke she was afraid she'd cry again.  
  
'Come on,' said Rommie, 'let's go back and pretend we're cleaning and you can tell us there.' They followed her back.  
  
'What happened?' asked Trance, 'what did he do to you?'  
  
'Well first,' she started, 'he beat me up.'  
  
'Why?' Rommie asked.  
  
'Because,' she seemed to have a hard time saying it, 'because I.didn't, because I didn't take my clothes off.' Trance and Rommie gasped in unison.  
  
'And.d-did you?' Trance had also started to stutter.  
  
'No,' Beka said and she gave a sigh of relief. 'He did.' Trance's heart fell again.  
  
'And that's when you came,' she continued. Both Trance and Rommie was on edge now, as when you see a really scary movie and know what's about to happen but you want to change it, you want to turn off and yet you have to see it.  
  
'And when we had left?' Rommie asked, her voice shivering. Beka's tears were falling freely now.  
  
'He.raped.me,' she managed to say through the tears. Trance, who was also crying embraced her hard, being careful with her arm though and rocked her back and forth as if she was a child. Rommie also joined in on the hug and they just stood there for a while, clinging on to each other as if there was nothing else in the world.  
  
'This has to end,' Rommie thought. 'It's gone to far, and I'm going to kill the people who did this.' She looked at Beka and Trance, whom she had become very good friends with over the past years. She was a warship, she should've been able to protect them. But she hadn't. She had failed.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N This must've been the worst chapter I've ever written in my life! But there, it's done. 


	4. The darker side, PG13

The search for sanity  
  
By Natta  
  
Summary: When all the male members of Andromeda are drugged to act strangely, Rommie, Beka and Trance has to take matters in their own hands and get their sanity back. Set in the beginning of the second season. I'm a Beka/Tyr shipper so don't blame me for this chapter, blame.someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda is owned? Well, since I only accidently used the same names and everything for this fic I don't have to write anthing here. Okay, so someone else than me owns Andromeda and I only own my sick brain. Life sucks.  
  
*~*This is the PG-13 version of chapter 3. I've only removed the sex parts, so it still contains violence and implied rape*~*  
  
'You,' said Tyr and quickly turned around. Beka almost didn't hear him, she had actually nearly fallen asleep by just standing there for hours. She almost envied Trance and Rommie who had cleaning duty. At least they could talk to each other, she wasn't even allowed to move. She had tried to listen to their conversation to entertain herself a little, but found that she had a hard time not to giggle so she stopped. Now her head quickly turned towards Tyr. She didn't think it was "her place" to answer him so she just looked at him to show she had heard what he said.  
  
'Come with me,' he said and left command without looking at her. Beka just shrugged and followed him as no one else seemed to mind. She found it was hard to keep up with him but figured he probably wanted her to walk behind him anyway. On the way through the corridors they met Rommie and Trance who was still cleaning the walls and floor. When they saw Tyr they stopped talking to each other and concentrated on their task. When Beka passed them they glanced at her questionly through the Seka, and she shrugged towards them. She had no idea what was going on. When they had turned around a corner, Trance looked at Rommie.  
  
'Where do you think they were going?' she asked. Rommie shrugged.  
  
'Probably somewhere so she could wash his clothes or lick his feet clean or something,' she said with her voice filled with sarcasm.  
  
'Well, it's hardly anything dangerous,' said Trance but her voice didn't sound completely sure. There was a few quiet moments when they were only cleaning, Rommie hard and irritated and Trance more thoughtfully and quiet. Finally, Rommie threw her rag on the floor.  
  
'It's just no use!' she exclaimed. 'This is going to take a million years! I'm just too big to be cleaned like this, with rags! And if we really should clean the whole ship with rags, we'd need to be at least.' she thought for a moment. 'A few thousand people!' She looked to Trance to get support but the purple girl didn't seem to be listening.  
  
'Yeah. Rommie, I'm a bit worried. Could you locate them, I'd feel much better if I knew where she was.'  
  
'Trance, why do you worry? He's just going to get her to clean or something.' Trance shook her head.  
  
'Well, I can't explain it, I just feel bad about it. Please, can't you just check?' Rommie rolled her eyes, but closed them and when she opened them again, she had a frown on her face (Well, Trance couldn't see that of course) and her eyes looked confused.  
  
'In Tyr's quarters.' She shook her head. 'Well, that room is bound to get as dirty as the rest of the ship.' She was quiet for a moment.  
  
'Although I suppose I could send my AI to check what's going on.' Trance looked happy, but it faded when Rommie shook her head.  
  
'No I can't. They seem to have done something with her. I can't access her. I suppose we can fix that when everything's back to normal.' Trance nodded and tried to tell her brain that everything wold be okay. Nothing bad was going to happen to Beka.  
  
'There is only one chance to 93 that what happens to Beka would be something really bad.' She swallowed. But what about those feelings she had?  
  
****  
  
Beka slowly walked into Tyr's quarters. She had been here before, when he had offered her dinner and then bluntly stated that he could never have a relationship with a human woman. The statement had saddened her more than she had shown him. She shook her head slightly and focused on the Tyr in front of her now. He circled her and stood on the other side of her, so that he was closer to the door. She frowned, not really sure what it was he wanted her to do. He took a step closer to her and for a moment, she thought he looked like the normal Tyr again.  
  
'Take off the Seka, he said.' Beka's eyes grew wide with joy and disbelief. She threw the Seka off.  
  
'Tyr, you're back to normal! How long do you think it will take for the others?' Her happiness was quickly cut off when he slapped her face hard.  
  
'Be quiet,' he yelled.  
  
'Okay,' Beka thought. 'He's not back to normal.' Tyr was watching her closely from her blonde hair, down to her blue-green eyes, the full lips, breasts, her slender waist all the way down to the black military boots. She wouldn't mind him just looking at her, he had done that many times before when he though she wasn't watching, but she didn't like the way his eyes looked when he did it. She didn't dare to say something though as he apparently was still in his drugged state.  
  
'Okay,' he said after a little while. 'Take off the rest.' Her eyes widened and she took a step back, slowly shaking her head.'  
  
'No,' she half-whispered. 'This isn't happening.' Tyr looked angry.  
  
'Didn't you hear what I said? Remove your clothing!' She stepped away from him, all the time shaking her head. Tears were forming in her eyes and running down her cheek. She was very afraid of what was to come. Enraged, Tyr took some quick steps up to her and despite her attempts to get away, he hit her face hard so she fell down on the floor. Blood was trickling from her lip and she tried to get up, but he was too quick. He grabbed her hair and dragged her up. Her eyes, shining with fear stared right into his brown eyes that clearly showed he wasn't Tyr. That sight of her eyes staring into his like that was something he'd never forget in his whole life, despite his futile attempts. He let go of her hair and gave her another blow in the face that sent her backwards, causing her head to hit a table hard and a heap of books fell down on her. She desperatly tried to use her fighting skills, but he had already got an upper hand.  
  
'Please Tyr,' she whispered. 'You're going to regret this. Please don't.' But that only seemed to make him even more enraged.  
  
'You're not going to tell me what to do!' he screamed and pulled her up from the floor. He pushed her so she went right into a wall and hit it hard. She heard a cracking sound and felt an intense pain shooting up in her left arm. She sank down on the floor, not able to try and fight him anymore.  
  
'Good lord,' she whimpered. 'Help me, please.' Tyr went over to her and pulled her up, surprisingly enough more gently this time.  
  
'There,' he said. 'I think you've learned your lesson. Now, you've lost the priviliege of taking off the clothes on your own, so I'll do it for you.' He was quick and soon her clothes lay in a heap on the floor and Beka's shivering body was completely naked. Tyr pressed his lips against her's in a hard kiss and forced in his tounge, nearly choking her. When he took it out, she decided for one last try.  
  
'Help!' she screamed the loudest she could even though she knew no one would come.  
  
****  
  
'Help!' Trance and Rommie heard the call and were immediately at their feet.  
  
'That was Beka,' Trance stated, her voice shivering. Rommie, we've got to do something.  
  
'Yes,' Rommie agreed. 'Come on!' They ran together all the way to Tyr's quarters where they stopped outside. The doors didn't open.  
  
'I'll see if I can open them manually,' said Rommie and started her attempts to override the codes. Trance tried to pull the doors open, desperatly.  
  
****  
  
Beka stopped breating. Rommie and Trance were outside! Maybe they could help her.  
  
'Rommie! Tra-' a large hand over her mouth prevented her from saying anything else.  
  
'You stay here,' said Tyr. 'If you even move, I'm going to beat you up so hard you wish you were never born, is that clear?' Beka only dared to nod. Tyr turned towards the door.  
  
****  
  
When they heard the hiss of doors opening, both Rommie and Trance's hearts took a leap, but they sank again when they saw the large man in the opening. The doors were so slightly opened, he covered it all up, so they couldn't see Beka in there.  
  
'You two are to return to cleaning, or I'll give you a worse treatment than she had, is that clear?' He didn't wait for them to answer. 'I'd do it anyway really, but I just have more important business to tend to.' The doors closed and Rommie and Trance looked at each other.  
  
'Something really bad is going to happen,' Trance said in a small voice, 'and there's nothing we can do.'  
  
****  
  
Beka had heard Tyr's "conversation" with her friends and now he was walking back to her.  
  
'Silly girl,' he said and took her hand in a gesture of false gentleness. She winced in pain, it was the hand she had hurt and by the look in his face, he was fully aware of that.  
  
'What did you think would happen,' he continued. I have a forcelance in my belt, you could never take me down. And even if you could, Dylan would know and you would be gravely punished. Don't you understand it's better to co- operate with me now?' Beka didn't answer, she just looked at him, her eyes still shining with fear but now also acceptance. She knew what was going to happen to her, and she also knew there was nothing she could do about it. Tyr took a step away and started to undress. Beka looked in another direction, not wanting to see, it would be easier to pretend that it wasn't really happening if she didn't look.  
  
'Please, this would be a very good time to wake up,' she thought, clenching her eyes shut. But right then, Tyr scooped her up in his arms and started to carry her toward the bed.  
  
****  
  
Rommie and Trance could hardly clean anymore, they were too worried about their friend. Suddenly, they saw her stumbling towards them. She was wearing the Seka, so they couldn't see her all that well, but Trance rushed up to her and embraced her. Beka fell to her knees and Trance followed. She was clearly weeping and she flinched when Trance touched her arm.  
  
'Come on,' said Trance softly. 'Let's go to the med bay.' Beka and Rommie followed her to her working place. Well there, Trance told Beka to take off her Seka and so did she and Rommie. When Beka's was off, Trance gasped when she saw her friend's face. It was covered in bruises and where her lip was split, blood was still trickling down.  
  
'Does it hurt really much?' Trance said with sympathy.  
  
'Well,' Beka answered in a weak voice they didn't recognise, 'I had a blow on the head, but my arm's defenitly the worst.'  
  
'Yes,' Trance stated as she examined it, 'it's broken.' She went over to a table and fetched some white bandage that she carefully wrapped around Beka's arm and then around her neck in a mitella.  
  
'There,' she said. 'It'll have to do for now, we are a bit short of time.' Beka nodded, but her gaze was still turned down and tears shone in her eyes.  
  
'Beka,' said Trance, 'what happened there was worse than it looks, wasn't it?' Beka could barely nod, if she spoke she was afraid she'd cry again.  
  
'Come on,' said Rommie, 'let's go back and pretend we're cleaning and you can tell us there.' They followed her back.  
  
'What happened?' asked Trance, 'what did he do to you?'  
  
'Well first,' she started, 'he beat me up.'  
  
'Why?' Rommie asked.  
  
'Because,' she seemed to have a hard time saying it, 'because I.didn't, because I didn't take my clothes off.' Trance and Rommie gasped in unison.  
  
'And.d-did you?' Trance had also started to stutter.  
  
'No,' Beka said and she gave a sigh of relief. 'He did.' Trance's heart fell again.  
  
'And that's when you came,' she continued. Both Trance and Rommie was on edge now, as when you see a really scary movie and know what's about to happen but you want to change it, you want to turn off and yet you have to see it.  
  
'And when we had left?' Rommie asked, her voice shivering. Beka's tears were falling freely now.  
  
'He.raped.me,' she managed to say through the tears. Trance, who was also crying embraced her hard, being careful with her arm though and rocked her back and forth as if she was a child. Rommie also joined in on the hug and they just stood there for a while, clinging on to each other as if there was nothing else in the world.  
  
'This has to end,' Rommie thought. 'It's gone to far, and I'm going to kill the people who did this.' She looked at Beka and Trance, whom she had become very good friends with over the past years. She was a warship, she should've been able to protect them. But she hadn't. She had failed.  
  
TBC 


	5. Revolution

The search for sanity  
  
By Natta  
  
Summary: When all the male members of Andromeda are drugged to act strangely, Rommie, Beka and Trance has to take matters in their own hands and get their sanity back. Set in the beginning/middle of season 2 before Rev leaves.  
  
Disclaimer: Now, this is getting tiresome. For the last time: Andromeda does not belong to me. And that's final!  
  
A/N I think this started to turn into a Beka/Tyr story in last chapter and it will continue. (Couldn't help it.) But the major plot will still be the original one. (see summary)  
  
'So, it's time to sleep now, isn't it?' Rommie asked. She didn't sleep, but she knew the others would need to do that, or they wouldn't manage to work during the day.  
  
'Yeah, I suppose,' Beka said. 'What else would be the reason that we were thrown in here? It's not like we have any free time.' Trance seemed lost in thought.  
  
'I want a nickname,' she suddenly said. Rommie and Beka confused turned their heads towards her.  
  
'What?' Rommie exclaimed.  
  
'Well, you've both got nicknames, it would only be fair if I get one too.'  
  
'Rommie's not exactly a nickname,' Rommie mused, 'It's the AI that's called Andromeda, not me. But well, I suppose you could call it a nickname.'  
  
'Everyone's called me Beka for so long, Rebecca is hardly even my name anymore,' Beka continued.  
  
'But they're still nicknames!' Trance complained. 'I really want one!' Beka groaned.  
  
'I can't see why you're bringing this up now,' she said, 'but we'll call you Trancie, is that all right?'  
  
'Yes,' Trance said happily. 'Should we sleep now?' Beka and Trance lay down on the floor and fell asleep almost at once even though it was cold and hard as rock. They had taken off their Sekas and used them as blankets. Rommie sat awake in the dark, trying to think of a way to get free and try to find a cure for the drug. But first things first. How were they going to take over the ship and lock in the others somewhere without any weapons at all?  
  
Suddenly, someone opened the door and light streamed in. Rommie stiffened and watched closely as someone entered the room and closed the door behind him. As he got closer, she noticed it was Rev. She was prepared that he would order her to clean something or fix food for him, but instead he sat down in front of her. He seemed to be fighting with himself and Rommie looked closely into his eyes. Something there told her this was different.  
  
'Wake Trance and Rebecca. I need to talk to the three of you.' Rommie went backwards, all the time keeping a close eye on him and then shook her sleeping friends, who reluctantly woke up from their sleep. Rev got closer to them.  
  
'I'm trying to fight the drug,' he whispered, 'and I think I've found a way. I must pretend I don't in front of Dylan and the others though.' A jolt of happiness went through Rommie and she smiled.  
  
'I will try to assist you as much as I can in trying to take over the ship. Do you have any plans?'  
  
'Yes,' said Trance, 'We thought we'd try to lock you in somewhere. We'd take you by surprise and then get back to the Mandera homeworld to look for a cure.' Rev nodded.  
  
'I brought you some weapons.' He gave them one gun each and they gratefully accepted them. I can try to distract them tomorrow, then you must make your move. Come to the bridge and I will make them all look at me when you enter. Then you can overtake them easily.' They nodded eagerly, and Rev left the room after saying goodbye.  
  
'Finally,' Beka smiled. 'Now maybe we can find an end to this nightmare.'  
  
****  
  
The next morning, Beka and Trance was saved in the last minute from getting a bruising wake-up by Harper. Rommie saw him enter and quickly shook them awake.  
  
'You're awake,' Harper snarled. 'Get to work.' He turned around and went out the doors.  
  
'Nice to see you too,' Beka mumbled as she rose and started to put on her Seka. Well, hopefully, today's the last day in hell.' They brought up the guns they had carefully hid the night before and put them under their Sekas.  
  
'He didn't tell us what to do, but that would mean cleaning,' Rommie said and took up the rags that lay at the door. She handed one each to her friends and then exited the door. She didn't want them to see her face, because although she was happy they now had a chance to get free, she had started to have other concerns. Before, it had been all about getting free, but now that it was closer, she had started thinking about what would come after. What if Dylan and the others wouldn't get normal again? She shuddered at the thought.  
  
'No,' she thought and tried to shake the feeling off. 'They'll be fine. They have to.' They went to a part of the ship they hadn't cleaned yet and started working on it, waiting for an excuse to get on command. It wasn't long.  
  
'One of you,' Dylan's voice was heard through the comm, 'get over here.' Rommie and Beka rose, checking their guns were there. Trance looked up at them.  
  
'He said one of us,' she commented.  
  
'Trance, you.' Rommie started.  
  
'Trancie! You promised!' The purple girl had rose and glared at Rommie who rolled her eyes.  
  
'All right, all right! We're supposed to ambush them, Tranc.ie.'  
  
'Oh, right,' she said, seemingly happy with the use of her new nickname. Beka had already started walking and the others followed right behind her. The moment she took a step onto the bridge Rev acknowledged her and started to shout. Everyone's attention was turned to him.  
  
'Hey, there's something really weird over here, look look!' Beka grinned. He really was a bad actor. The three women walked closely up to them and put the guns to one head respectively. They immediately stiffened and stood remarkably still. Rev walked around them and stood a bit away.  
  
'You're coming with us,' Rommie said in an icy voice, her gun pointed to Harper's head. The three men didn't seem to object but walked in front of them all the way to the brig (A/N I'm not sure if they have a brig, but let's just say they do) and willingly went in. Rommie closed the door and smiled a victourios smile. Rev stepped up to them. He earned very angry looks from the three men behind bars but ignored them.  
  
'I think you should lock me in to, just to be safe,' he said. At their confused looks he continued, 'I'm not sure if the drug will take over me again, it's always best to be careful. The others nodded and he followed them to another room where they locked him in. Then Trance turned to her friends.  
  
'Now, how do we find a cure to this drug?'  
  
'I don't know,' said Beka and frowned. 'Maybe they'll just wore off in time. But we won't know how long they last.'  
  
'Maybe we could take DNA-samples and then find out more about the drug,' Rommie suggested.  
  
'DNA-tests?' Trance asked. 'Would you like to go in there to them? I don't think that's a good idea.'  
  
'Maybe not,' Rommie continued, 'but they've touched us a bit now and then, maybe we could find some. Although it's going to be hard to find, I suppose.'  
  
'Maybe,' Beka started, but her voice faded.  
  
'What?' Trance asked, turning her head. Beka took a deep breath. You could tell this was going to be hard.  
  
'Well, I should have some of Tyr's.Tyr's.' She started to get tears in her eyes, 'Well, you know what.' The other's nodded. 'Maybe we could use that.' She looked at Trance who nodded.  
  
'I think that will work,' she said and put an arm around Beka's now Seka- free shoulders and the three of them started walking toward the med bay.  
  
'Would you lie down over there please,' Trance said as she went over to a panel. Beka compled and Rommie walked over to stand next to her. She looked down at Beka who had her eyes closed and bit her lip hard. She had never fully understood this with humen and crying. First, she had seemed to be over the event, not talking about it or anything, and then when it seemed as if it could actually be helpful, she got sad again. It was a bit weird, but then again, she still had a lot to learn about them. Trance put a small computer thing (A/N I don't really know what to write, okay?) on Beka's neck and started to tap in commands on the console all while telling them what she saw.  
  
'Okay, I've found Tyr's DNA, isolating it, there. I think I have.' Suddenly she stopped tapping and her eyes went wide.  
  
'Trance?' Beka asked, a bit uncertain. 'Is everything all right?' The purple girl shook her head a bit as if trying to shake off a bad feeling.  
  
'Yeah, it's nothing. You can go now, and I'll try to find out more about the drug. It's a little hard when I've got so little to work with, but I think it'll work.' Beka nodded and took off the dataport. Before she and Rommie could start walking toward the bridge Trance smiled and looked at them.  
  
'And by the way, call me *Trancie*!'  
  
~TBC~  
  
Q&A  
  
MaryRose: So far so good. I read both versions and rape is really a traumatic thing. I don't think beka will be able to get over it and forgive Tyr just like that.  
  
Natta: It was horrible to write since I have never written anything like that before. It's so typical, now I'm too young to read my own story, and yet I'm writing it. : p Well, we'll just see how they cope with it afterwards. But you have to remember that it wasn't really him and Beka knows that too.  
  
Nsane1: Wow, that was really an amazing, powerful chapter!  
  
Natta: Thanks. I'm happy people liked it, I wasn't sure if it was good or not.  
  
Yullia: Thought it was a good start. It sounds interesting. Please keep going!  
  
Natta: I am.; ) Things will get more interesting. you'll see.  
  
Shadow: Hehe...Funny! Good, but funny. Sekas...LMAO! Just hope you get Harper back to normal! ;)  
  
Natta: Hi there, where have you been through all the other chapters? I kind of fell in love with those sekas, now I can't stop writing about them. Maybe I should sew one myself. Not that I can. 


	6. A little stealing is good for you

The search for sanity  
  
By Natta  
  
Summary: When all the male members of Andromeda are drugged to act strangely, Rommie, Beka and Trance has to take matters in their own hands and get their sanity back. Set somewhere in the first season  
  
Disclaimer: Well at least *I* still have my sanity left.  
  
Trance came to command with a look of disappointment on her face.  
  
'What did you find?' Rommie asked, walking up to her. Trance looked sad and it took a few moments before she answered.  
  
'Well, it was a very small sample of DNA, but well, from what I can see, the drug will take a very long time before it wears of, if it ever does. I could try to work something out, a potion that will work against it, but I'm not entirely sure that I can.'  
  
'Are you saying,' Rommie started, her voice trembling slightly, 'that maybe we'll never get them back again?'  
  
'Well,' Trance answered, 'our best chances would be to get back to the Mandera homeworld and try to make them help us.'  
  
'Already on it,' Beka stated and took her place in the pilot's chair. 'I'll get us there in a couple of jumps.' She brought them into slipstream, but at the moment she started, she could feel something was wrong. She was dizzy and couldn't focus. She tried to get through the jump, but had to break off.  
  
'I'm sorry, she panted,' I don't know what happened.' She looked up at Rommie, who appeared concerned and surprised. Trance on the other hand looked as if she'd been suspecting it.  
  
'Tranc.ie,' Beka said and frowned, 'why do I get the feeling you know something that we don't?' Trance just gave a small smile.  
  
'We can take it easy on the way back,' she said quietly. 'No slipstream, it'll take a while, but that's okay.' She avoided answering the question. Beka just shrugged her shoulders. Once that purple one had decided not to say anything, trying to make her was pointless.  
  
****  
  
Finally they had reached the Mandera homeworld. The three women looked at the planet with despise, even though they knew it was only the ambassador and maybe some others who had done this to them.  
  
'Hail them,' Beka commanded and Rommie opened a channel.  
  
'Channel open,' the AI stated from the viewscreen and a second later, the ambassador showed up. His smile faded when he saw that it wasn't Captain Hunt he was talking to.  
  
'You, you,' he stuttered, 'you're not supposed to be here. That drug.it was supposed to make them despise you and treat you as slaves.' Beka smiled an ironic smile.  
  
'Oh yes,' she said, 'it did. We just had to do something about it. They're locked up in our brig now and we will let them out, as soon as you've told us how to make them normal again.'  
  
'They are normal,' he spluttered, 'you ought to be ashamed.'  
  
'No,' Beka interrupted, '*you* ought to be ashamed. Now, give us some kind of antidote and we will leave.'  
  
'Never,' the ambassador said stubbornly.  
  
'That is very illogical of you,' Rommie broke in. 'Dylan is the captain of this ship, but if we can't let them out of the brig, Beka will be the captain. A woman.' She paused and let the words sink in. 'If you give us the antidote, we can let Dylan out and he will be captain again. Isn't that what you want?' The ambassador looked as if he was fighting with himself, but didn't change his mind.  
  
'No,' he said. 'Either you can have them as you have them now, or not at all.' He closed the channel.  
  
'He knows you're right,' Trance said quietly, 'he just can't admit it.'  
  
'What are we going to do?' Rommie asked desperately, 'if they won't give it to us, then how are they supposed to get better?'  
  
'We'll just have to steal it,' Beka said quietly.  
  
'Yes,' Trance said. 'That would be the only way.'  
  
'What? Steal it? How are we supposed to steal it?' Rommie asked.  
  
'Well,' Beka said, 'I'll do the stealing, Trance makes sure it's the right poison, and you watch for intruders.'  
  
'But who will stay and watch the ship?' Trance wondered.  
  
'I'll see if I can get the AI to work again,' Rommie answered and started to work on it. 'We can set off in one hour.'  
  
****  
  
The AI was working again and had been filled in on what had happened. She had promised to watch the ship and make sure the prisoners wouldn't get out of the brig. Rommie, Beka and Trance sat in a slipfighter. They wouldn't take the Maru as it wouldn't be as easy to hide from the Mandera's sensors.  
  
'All right,' Beka stated, 'We can land now. We're very close to what appears to be a lab.' They had been doing some scanning and found that the most likely place would be a large building that contained a very large amount of different chemicals. They landed the slipfighter at a safe distance, close to a forest where people wouldn't notice them.  
  
'Okay,' Rommie said and took a deep breath. 'Let's...rock 'n roll.'  
  
~TBC~ 


	7. Getting to the point of everything

The search for sanity  
  
By Natta  
  
Summary: When all the male members of Andromeda are drugged to act strangely, Rommie, Beka and Trance has to take matters in their own hands and get their sanity back. Set somewhere in the first season  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, shut up.  
  
Beka had managed to get inside the building without getting noticed. She had disabled the alarm system with a method she had learned back in her days as a thief. Well, she had learned by her father. Rommie was outside, watching for intruders and Trance was looking for the right poison.  
  
'It's this one!' She said suddenly.  
  
'You found it?'  
  
'Yeah, there's just a question of getting it out,' Trance answered. Beka turned around and groaned. The poison was locked inside a small cupboard with a red laser beam through it.  
  
'All this poisons Trance, and you just have to choose the one that is hardest to get out.' Trance didn't answer.  
  
'Okay,' Beka mumbled, 'I'll see what I can do.' She took a pair of tweezers and looked at it closely. 'I think I can use this.'  
  
'But Beka,' Trance objected, 'you can't take the bottle out with that. It's too big!'  
  
'Take it easy Trancie,' Beka mumbled and flinched. 'Hey, I remembered to call you Trancie!' The purple girl smiled, but stayed quiet. Beka use the tweezers to carefully open the lock and then proceed to disable the laser beam. Right when she was on it, they heard sounds from outside.  
  
'Rommie is under attack!' Trance exclaimed, stressed looking at the door. 'Hurry Beka!' Beka tried to do it as quick as she could and soon she had the poison out.  
  
'That's it! Rommie, we're finished!' The fighting stopped and they heard Rommie running away. The people she had been fighting with started to struggle with the lock.  
  
'Come on,' Trance shouted and started to climb out of the window. Beka followed, careful not to break the small bottle. It was hard, using only one arm, but she managed with Trance's help. Soon, they saw Rommie run up and wait for them on the ground.  
  
'We have to get back to the slipfighter,' she whispered when they had reached the ground, 'I think the whole building know that we were there now.' And that was true, they could even hear from outside how people were running and shouting at each other.  
  
'Let's go,' Beka said and they started to run back to the ship. Some guards caught up with them on the way, but they managed to shake them off by kicking their butts for a while. (A/N Hey, they do that all the time on the show) Then finally they came back, and could return to the Andromeda.  
  
****  
  
'Welcome back,' the AI happily stated when the slipfighter had landed and the three women had walked out.  
  
'We found the poison,' Trance said, 'we should go use it now.' The others were no less eager and they headed for the brig.  
  
'How are we to proceed with this?' Rommie asked as they were walking. Trance studied the poison closely.  
  
'I think we should inject them with it, I'm not sure they could drink it. I'm going to go to the med bay and prepare it. See you in the brig later.' Rommie and Beka nodded and they walked in different directions.  
  
'Beka?' Rommie said a bit uncertain when Trance had left.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Well, this may sound a bit weird and.' Rommie wasn't sure how to say this. 'Before this happened, if I spent time with anyone, it would always be Dylan, and sometimes perhaps listening to Harper's bad jokes, but well, under this period,' she paused, looking for the right words, 'I've felt like I've come much closer to the two of you.' Beka looked at her, interested.  
  
'Yes, I've felt that too. I didn't really know you before.'  
  
'Well, I was hoping it could stay like that, because, even though we are different, I really like talking to you.' Beka smiled.  
  
'Of course we can. Maybe we're not so different as you think.' Then she decided to change the subject as she thought of something. 'I van only imagine how those three in the brig will talk about who did the worst things.' Her smile disappeared. 'Well, I suppose that was Tyr, but the others won't know that,' she mumbled, fiddling with the bandage on her arm. Her face wasn't completely healed yet either, but it was the arm she could see herself, so that was what reminded her. Rommie patted her shoulder.  
  
'He'll be very ashamed when he gets back to normal, I think.'  
  
'It wasn't his fault.'  
  
'No, but I think that anyway. I mean, just imagine you had done that to someone you care about.'  
  
'Care? Tyr doesn't care about anyone.' Rommie knew that was not true, but decided not to take it further. On the bitter tone of Beka's voice, she could hear something was definitely behind this. Besides, they had reached the brig now. When they got in, the three men seemed to be in a heated argument. No real words were spoken, they were merely snarling at each other and pushing here and there. Harper seemed to have lost already and now hid in a corner. The small guy could never stand a chance against the two large men who were now pushing each other back and forth. They didn't seem to really want to hurt each other though. Rommie cleared her artificial throat and they turned against her.  
  
'You two!' Dylan roared in a so-not-Dylan-voice. 'You let us out of here immediately! You cannot revolt against us in this way you have done!' As they were not carrying weapons, Beka and Rommie decided the best way on getting them injected with the poison would be pointing guns at them. Soon, Trance arrived.  
  
'I've prepared the poisons,' she announced quietly. 'I think we should give Rev a dose too, even if he can fight the poison, it would be good to get it out of him.'  
  
Rommie opened the brig and the three men immediately found guns pointed at them. Rommie and Beka stood at a distance, so it wouldn't be possible for them to knock the guns out of their hands.  
  
'Let Trance inject you now,' Beka said. 'Anyone who doesn't cooperate will be shot.' Trance looked a little scared as she walked up to them, but they didn't fight when she injected them, one at a time. When she was finished, they looked at them, hoping for something to happen. In the order that Trance had injected them, their eyes rolled up and the lids fell down. They stumbled a bit backwards and then they opened their eyes again.  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N Is it just me, or did this chapter totally suck? 


	8. Startling news

The search for sanity  
  
By Natta  
  
Summary: When all the male members of Andromeda are drugged to act strangely, Rommie, Beka and Trance has to take matters in their own hands and get their sanity back. Set in the beginning/middle of season 2 before Rev leaves.  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me blah blah  
  
Dylan blinked a few times before opening his eyes. What the hell had happened? Things were coming back to him, slowly, but clearly.  
  
'Oh my god,' he thought, 'what did we do?' He remembered telling Rommie, Beka and Trance to put on those stupid Seka's.on the Andromeda. Why would he? But he remembered feelings too, that he was worth more than them, that they were made to clean and serve. He had been feeling.like a Mandera. He looked at them now, not dressed in sekas anymore. He saw Beka had a split lip and her arm in a bandage, ad felt a pang of guilt before realising he had not done it. Trance looked at him, worried.  
  
'Do you think he's back to normal?' Dylan smiled at her.  
  
'Yeah I'm fine Trance.' He looked hesitantly at the others who seemed to go through the same thing he did. Harper was looking a bit guilty, but with the same boyish puppy-eye-look he always wore. Tyr was looking anywhere but on the three women. Dylan knew this was a bit like Tyr, but he still found it strange.  
  
'Do you remember anything?' Rommie asked. Dylan nodded and looked at the others who did the same. He saw Tyr had a moments eye-contact with Beka but he broke it very quickly to look at the floor. Maybe he had been the one to.Dylan shook his head. He really shouldn't be thinking about that, it was none of his business. Besides, it was all over now.  
  
Or was it?  
  
****  
  
Things were going back to normal, they had decided not to go back to the Mandera homeworld as the risks might be greater than what they would accomplish. Life went on as usual for a week, but Beka felt like she and Tyr had a problem between them. He had not said a word to her since they "got back". So she decided to adress the issue. She went looking for him and finally found him working out, lifting weights.  
  
'Tyr,' she started softly. He flinched and turned around. Apparently, his superior nietchzean senses hadn't noticed her coming in. He gently put down the weights on the ground. When she looked into his eyes, she saw something she had never seen in his eyes before. Regret. Guilt. Maybe fear?  
  
'I don't know what to say,' she started. He slumped down on the floor, avoiding her gaze.  
  
'What is there to say?' he asked with bitterness in his voice. 'I raped you. I forced you to go through a mating process and when you didn't do as I say, I hit you.' Beka sank down next to him, her healthy arm playing with the braids on his back.  
  
'It wasn't you. It was the poison.' He looked at her, straight in the eyes now.  
  
'Was it the drops of poison that hit you? Did they rip off your clothes? Was it small drops that.' he paused a moment to calm down, 'penetrated you against your will?' Now it was Beka's turn to break eye contact.  
  
'No,' she said finally. 'Physically, it was you,' she said. 'But you weren't the one in control of your body. Tyr,' she paused, looking at him, 'do you remember what I said while you were doing it.'  
  
'Yes,' he said, too calmly. 'You said "No" and "stop" and "Please, don't do this". I remember that very clearly.'  
  
'Yes, but I also told you that I knew this wasn't you. That I forgave you, do you hear that Tyr? Even in that moment, I forgave you.' He didn't answer, just stared out at the air in front of him. She gave a small sigh and then left him sitting there. When she had left the room, the holographic version of Andromeda popped up.  
  
'Trance would like to see you in the med bay,' she announced and disappeared as quickly as she had come.  
  
'I'd better go there then,' Beka thought. 'What does Trance want to me now?'  
  
****  
  
Trance saw Beka enter and smiled a warm, purple smile at her.  
  
'Come on and sit here on the bed.' Beka did as she said. Trance swung her tail nervously behind her as she walked around the bed. Beka looked at her curiously.  
  
'Trance.is something wrong?' Trance took a deep breath. This time she didn't say anything about the use of her name. Beka and Rommie had started to call her Trancie now, to the others confusion.  
  
'You know when I took that DNA from you to check for the way to remove the poison,' she said and wriggled her hands. She saw the confusion on Beka's face and looked up in the roof, not knowing how to say this. Was there a good way to do it? Probably not. 'You remember that I was acting a little strange after that, like I knew something you didn't.'  
  
'Yes,' Beka said and nodded.  
  
'Well.I did. Beka, you.you are.' Beka's eyes widened as she realised. 'You are pregnant.' She expected Beka to scream or do something, so she covered her face with her arms and jumped back. But to her surprise, Beka didn't do something and Trance dared to remove her arms and step closer. Beka had hid her face in her hands and bent her head down. Trance quietly sat down next to her and put her tail confortingly around her shoulders. They sat there for a few minutes, and then Harper came in.  
  
'Hey what's up? He asked, then he saw how sad it looked. 'You okay?' he asked, looking closely at Beka. She removed her hands and revealed she had not been crying.  
  
'Nothing,' she half-snapped, 'I'm fine.' Trance felt her tail drop down to the bed again as she quickly rose and left. Trance rose too.  
  
'What was that about?' Harper asked, confused. Trance gave him a quick look and followed Beka.  
  
'Beka?' Her friend stopped and turned around.  
  
'Are you going to keep the baby?' Beka looked down and then up to Trance again, nodding slightly.  
  
'I don't want to remove it. I didn't exactly plan on having a baby, but now.I couldn't just remove it.'  
  
'So, how are you going to tell Tyr?'  
  
'I'm not.' Beka's blunt answer made Trance gasp.  
  
'But.you have to tell him! I mean, you're going to start showing eventually and he'll have to know!'  
  
'I will tell him.before I start showing. But I just spoke to him, and he still doesn't accept the fact that it wasn't his fault, he's blaming himself. If I tell him now, it'll only add to the guilt. I'll wait.'  
  
'What's all this about?' They heard a voice and turned at the same time. It was Harper of course.  
  
'Harper!' Trance said accusingly, 'how long have you been standing there?'  
  
'Erm,' he said, 'if this was a movie, I would say "long enough" and leave, but I didn't stand here long enough, so what the hell are you talking about.' He walked up to Beka and put his arm around her shoulder, which looked pretty pathetic to Trance since she was so much taller than him.  
  
'Hey what's wrong boss? You know you can always talk to Harper." Beka sighed and looked at him.  
  
'All right. While possessed by the drug Tyr raped me and now I'm pregnant.' She had decided to go the direct way. She gently removed his arm and walked away with a quick pace down the corridor. Harper just stood there with his mouth wide open.  
  
~TBC~ 


	9. Aftermath

The search for sanity  
  
By Natta  
  
Summary: When all the male members of Andromeda are drugged to act strangely, Rommie, Beka and Trance has to take matters in their own hands and get their sanity back. Set somewhere in the first season  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda since I'm not Gene Roddenberry, which is damn lucky for me since the man is dead.  
  
Another month had passed and they didn't speak much of the episode onboard the Andromeda. It was forgiven and they tried to move on as if nothing had happened. Trance, Rommie and Beka had started to spend much more time together though, but not even then they spoke much about what had happened. It was almost as if it had never occurred in the first place, and everyone was more or less troubled by that although they didn't want to start the conversation. Beka still hadn't told Tyr about her pregnancy, she still felt he was avoiding her. Rev and Dylan were in the dark too. Rommie knew of course since she heard their discussion, Harper hadn't said anything about it and Trance just tried to make sure Beka ate and slept properly. One night though, they had decided to have a "girls night out" as Beka jokingly called it, and their thoughts went back to the oppression they had endured. It was with laughter though, now that some time had passed it didn't feel so bad anymore.  
  
'I'm not touching a rag again in my life!' Rommie exclaimed. 'I bet the walls will shine for months now, with all that cleaning we did.'  
  
'We didn't do all of the ship though,' Trance reminded her.  
  
'No, thank the divine for that!' There was a quiet moment as they relaxed and stared out at the stars.  
  
'What are we going to do on this.what did you call it? Girls night out?' Rommie asked.  
  
'I dunno. Maybe we could just sit here, if no one has a better idea.' Trance had been thinking for a while and now she turned to Beka with a determined look on her face.  
  
'I know. You are going to tell Tyr.' Beka got a bit pale and looked away.  
  
'No.I can't.' She shook her head and run her fingers through her hair, looking on anything but Trance. Suddenly, the purple girl got an evil smile on her face.  
  
'All right. If you're not, I am.' Beka's eyes widened.  
  
'Oh no, you can't do that! He'd be.no!' Rommie and Trance exchanged a glance and the android leaned forward.  
  
'Or maybe I could just get my AI to inform him.'  
  
'Yes,' Trance agreed, 'maybe that's even better.' She turned to Beka. 'Of course I think you should tell him yourself, but it's your choice.' Beka groaned.  
  
'You've turned against me! Okay, I will tell him, but it's your fault if this goes bad!' 'Which I'm sure it will,' she added silently to herself as she left the room.  
  
'Come in,' Tyr's deep voice was heard and Beka swallowed deep. She entered the room slowly and she saw he winced slightly when he saw it was her. He didn't say anything though, just looked at her expectantly.  
  
'Tyr.there's something I have to tell you.' He didn't say anything, so she continued. 'I should have told you before, but I wanted this clear.tension between us to.at least lessen before I did.' She took a pause, moving closer to him. He looked down at her, probably seeing how hard it was for her to tell, because he put his hand on her back and gently moved for her to sit down. He then sat down next to her and looked in her eyes, waiting for her to tell. She was fiddling with her fingers, not knowing where to look.  
  
'I know you won't like this, maybe you'll feel even worse and maybe it will make the tension get even worse too, I don't know, but.'  
  
'Beka,' he broke off. 'What is it you want to tell me?' He was growing anxious, worried about what she was going to say. It had to be something bad. She looked up at him, a pleading gaze in her eyes.  
  
'I spoke to Trance before and.' She took a deep breath. 'I'm pregnant.' Tyr's eyes widened in disbelief and Beka rose, walking around the room at a quick pace.  
  
'I don't want to take it away. If you don't want the baby, you don't have to be father to it, but I want to keep it. Maybe I should go now and I.' Tyr had now regained his senses and motioned for her to get back to him. She became silent and sat down next to him again, her head hanging. He put an arm around her shoulders and she dared to look up at him. He had never seen her look so weak and vulnerable before, and he suddenly felt an urge to pull her closer and just encircle her in his arms. He resisted that urge though and instead started talking in a very sincere voice.  
  
'This child,' he put a hand on her stomach and noticed her wincing slightly from the touch, 'wasn't created the way I've imagined my child to be created. But it is nevertheless my child and I will not leave you to raise it alone.' Her eyes lit up slightly.  
  
'I'm glad you think that Tyr, and I hope.' she swallowed and looked away, 'I hope that we can be friends again even after what happened.' He nodded.  
  
'I think we can Beka, maybe we just need to work on it.' She leaned back on the couch and looked down, then up to his face again.  
  
'How do we do that?' she asked, sounding tired. Telling this had drained her of all her energy. When he saw her face looking at him like that, Tyr got an overwhelming urge that he couldn't resist. He leaned down and softly, gently kissed her on the lips. He was actually as surprised as she was, this was not what he had planned to do. Beka didn't pull away, and when the kiss broke, her shocked gaze met his.  
  
'Tyr,' she whispered, 'what are you trying to tell me?' He stroke her cheek gently, not shocked anymore that he had done what he did.  
  
'I.' he smiled. This time it was his turn to be uncertain what to say. 'When I look back at what happened, I can only feel anger at myself for not being able to resist the drug and.I feel bad for you, wishing that you wouldn't have had to go through with it. But somehow, I expected to feel something, at least something about sleeping with a kl.' he gave an excusing smile. 'Human. I have a feeling that if it wouldn't have been rape and I would have been myself, I would have enjoyed it. And I would have wanted to do it again.' Beka's eyes were about as wide as they could get now. She opened her mouth to say something, but not a word came over her lips. Tyr looked down.  
  
'I guess what I'm saying is that I think we could have a more.normal parentship.' He realized that might not be so clear either. Beka had finally regained her speech ability.  
  
'Are you saying you might consider having a.romantic relationship with me?' Tyr shook his head.  
  
'No. Not consider. I want you to consider it. If you feel uncomfortable with it, I totally understand and I hope we can go back to being friends again. But.would you think about it?' Beka smiled and shook her head, imitating what he had done.  
  
'Not think.' She said simply. Then she reached up, put her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss. This one was deeper, and in the heat of the moment, Tyr started to unzip her west and stroke her back, pulling her closer. Beka immediately pulled away and looked down, her hands slid down to his shoulders and then to his arms, not breaking contact.  
  
'Tyr.I can't.' He stroke her hair, smiling slightly.  
  
'I understand. It reminds you, doesn't it?' She nodded and took a breath to speak.  
  
'It's not that I.I don't think it's going to be the same or anything, you mustn't think that! It's just, it feels so scary somehow.' He smiled and nodded, then pulled her in for a hug.  
  
'I understand. We'll wait, have this little one and then we'll see. For now.let's just be together.'  
  
The End.  
  
A/N I finished! Well, it was a happy ending but maybe not perfect. Not everything is solved, so I'm going to ask you if anyone (apart from Lexi) wants a sequel. I have one in mind, but I want to know if you people are interested. 


End file.
